


Away Mission

by ShadedTopaz



Series: Jadzia/Kira Purim [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedTopaz/pseuds/ShadedTopaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a short separation, Jadzia attempts to rekindle the flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Away Mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“You should really wear the perfume more often. It suits you.” Kira strode into the room, wiping a towel on her newly acquired hairdo. 

“Thank you for giving it to me. I really do love Bajoran flowers. There’s a different aftertaste to what I’ve liked before.” Jadzia grinned at her as she finished with the towel, leaving her hair sticking straight up. “It looks good. Shorter hair makes the furrets on your nose really stand out. See, it’s not a bad thing to use different technology every once in a while.”

“You Federation and your technology.” Kira snorted, not for the first time, taking the compliment in stride, as she always did. “You should try being without technology for a change, or trying something different.”

Jadzia bit her lip and looked askance for a second before standing, smiling, and brushing a hand across the top of Kira’s head. “Kurzon was all about trying new things.” she said teasingly.

"What about Jadzia?" 

"He's part of me." Jadzia replied unhaltingly.

"Which part of you is the one that likes me?" Kira pressed.

"I do."

Kira crinkled her nose cutely as she felt Jadzia’s fingertips tease the ends of her hair. Jadzia thrilled in the change in expression as she drew her hand down, across the back of her neck, and teasing her collarbone before she drew her body close. Kira’s pert nipples pressed into her chest expectantly as she reached up, lips insisting on Jadzia’s, a request she was only too happy to fulfill. Sweet, soft desire shivered through Jadzia’s body as Kira reached around to touch her ass and draw them still closer together.

**

That night wasn’t far from Dax’s mind as she and Kira boarded the shuttlecraft bound for Bajor’s 4th moon, the hiding place of an aging shuttlecraft. Kira was quiet as Dax shifted her arm around her, and while she didn’t shun the comfort, Jadzia sensed it was no more than that. 

“He really meant a lot to you, didn’t he? Lee Nollis.” Jadzia asked, biting back disappointment.

“He meant a lot to Bajor.”

“We’ll make the most of what he gave us.”

They were quiet for a minute.

“You know, when I thought you were leaving DS9, I really…I would miss you.” Jadzia started.

“We should stop this…” Kira looked about her. The passengers had started to notice, and were pretending they weren’t looking at the two senior officers. Some of them had already wondered why the two DS9 crew had boarded the shuttle at all.

Jadzia nodded, and began to retract her hand, but Kira stopped her with a firm hold. “Not that.”

Putting her head on the Bajoran’s shoulder, Jadzia tried to relax her heart. Her first away mission from DS9, being with Kira for that little while longer. Dax’s priorities in this matter were clearly different from her own, but both of them were excited. She could even feel Tommen’s excitement pressing through her at being of use, and being around the things he loved.  
“It’s going to be a long trip.” Kira whispered. “You should take a nap while you can.”

“I can handle it.”

“We’ll see.” 

Unable to resist, Jadzia felt her hand moving further around Kira’s waist, moving around her body, and began to stroke her inner thigh. Nerys shuddered slightly, and allowed her for minutes before reaching out to stop her.

“We may never have another time.” Jadzia crooned.

“Or we might have all the time in the world.” Kira countered.

“Would that be so bad?” 

“Dax…stop.”

The harshness of her tone brought Jadzia upright. What was she doing anyway? “Sorry.” She murmured, and excused herself to the toilet. Once there, she turned the hydrospray on hard on her face. When had she gotten this way? She forced herself to calm down. 

Just as she was making progress, there was the sound of the door buzzer. 

“I’ll just be a second.” Jadzia said calmly.

“Jadzia, open up.” 

Kira’s voice betrayed her expression, concerned and apologetic and angry all at once. Jadzia gave herself a moment for another breath, before allowing the door to open. As it did, she made sure she was facing front, a neutral expression on her face.

“Are you ok?” Kira asked. “Do you want to just keep going with the rest of the Ganges?”

“No…that’s not…I can complete the mission.” It was just a matter of switching to another part of herself.

“Good…because I don’t know how I’d do it without you.” 

Kira sat down on the sink beside her, and for a moment, neither of them talked. Palpable silence hung between them, until they both tried to speak.

Jadzia was the first to collapse into giggles, and Kira shortly followed suit. They found their arms about each other almost out of habit, kissing the tears out of each of their eyes.  
The door buzzer was insistently pushed 20 minutes later, and Dax and Kira returned to their seats, hand in hand.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=34r63xe) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=14ad5jd)


End file.
